Life's a Beach
by The Androgynous Alchemist
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki are determined to spend some time together, Misaki wishes Usagi-san would keep his hands to himself in public, and Shinobu is having doubts. Hiroki x Nowaki, Akihiko x Misaki, Miyagi x Shinobu.


**Authors Note: **I wrote this story quite a while ago, and recently I decided to make a few changes to try and improve it. A couple of people reviewed and pointed out several mistakes which I am very thankful for.

**Disclaimer: **Junjo Romantica belongs to the great Shungiku Nakamura, not me.

**Note: **I tried my very best to keep everyone in character, and just remember folks, this is only fan fiction, so you can forgive me for any mistakes or anything that dissatisfies you. ;)

It was a decent summer's day on the beach that particular afternoon, and the short weekend was almost over.

The beaming sun hung high in the soft blue sky and there was hardly a single cloud in sight, the powerful rays of the sun reflected almost blindingly in the turquoise water, the tide ebbing back and forth repeatedly.

It was almost hypnotising to watch, and Kamijo Hiroki could already feel himself begin to slip into a dreamlike trance, his eye lids growing heavier by the second as he basked in the pleasurable warmth. Only a few hours had passed and the man could already feel the unpleasant sensation of his shirt clinging to his back.

The cool breeze was welcoming, but it was hardly enough. The air was thick and almost beginning to feel suffocating, the sand was hot and much to the professor's disapproval the beer in his hand was warm.

He took a final sip and grimaced, crushing the can with a sigh. Hiroki closed his eyes and lay back on the warm sand, arms folded under his head tiredly.

He frowned knowingly when something suddenly seemed to block out his light. He didn't need to look in order to recognise the culprit.

Opening a single eye the brunette was greeted with the pleasant sight of Kusama Nowaki, his towering other half.

When Hiroki had first set eyes on the man he'd been sceptical about his ridiculous height. Still to that day Kamijo insisted that it simply wasn't natural how the paediatrician towered over everyone else like a walking skyscraper.

Had it been anyone else beside Kamijo, he would have been feeling far from comfortable, although it wasn't the most magnificent feeling in the world to have someone looking down at you, quite literally.

The truth was, Nowaki was a teddy bear.

He was kind, caring, and a warm smile was always present on his features. His personality shone like the sun, it reached everyone. Perhaps that was why he was so easily approachable, easy to befriend, and easy to confide in.

For someone who had been branded an orphan he'd grown into a fine man, smart, passionate, and dripping with enthusiasm.

Enthusiasm that Kamijo wished he had.

Despite the breeze lashing across the beach it was reasonably warm.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Hiroki mumbled, kicking the sand weakly with his toes, "I mean, you had a busy week. Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" A profound blush dominated his features as the grip on his hand grew tighter, long slender fingers entwined with his own lovingly.

"I'm never too tired to spend time with you Hiro-san," Nowaki replied, craning his long neck to glance at the blue sky, "I'm not the only one that's been working hard lately. If it wasn't for the weekends we'd probably never see each other!" he laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere..." the brunette mumbled through a mop of windswept hair, his locks clinging to his cheeks."If that bastard makes me do anymore overtime next week I'm locking him in the janitors closet," he cursed, clenching a fist with irritation, "If Miyagi thinks grading papers is my idea of fun, he can shove his papers right up his-"

"Hiro-san! If it wasn't for the professor you wouldn't have any company. Wouldn't that would be-"

"Heaven. You think I want that baboon for company? What kind of moron do you think I am?"

Nowaki barely concealed an amused smile, his lips curling in amusement.

It was true that Miyagi irritated his innocent colleague to no end. Many nights Nowaki found himself on the receiving end of the brunette's anger, and he most definitely knew when the raven headed professor had been passing the buck yet again. How such a lazy man managed to keep his job baffled the paediatrician to no end.

It bothered him at times because Hiroki worked so hard. His dedication and organisation made him a suitable teacher, and more importantly he was passionate about his career, just like Nowaki.

The previous months had almost become a routine.

Just as Hiroki would begin to emerge from the depths of sleep Nowaki would be arriving home, stumbling blindly through the darkness and collapsing into bed exhaustedly. The pair would utter a 'goodnight' and 'good morning', share a quick kiss and Kamijo would be off to work, closing the door silently behind him with a tired yawn.

After a full day of teaching lazy students and staying a few hours overtime at the office, the brunette would arrive home in the late afternoon and open the door with a kick, collapsing onto the sofa in the lap of his awaiting human cushion Nowaki. And so evening would come, and just as Hiroki would begin to wind down, Nowaki would leave for the nightshift at the hospital for the evening.

After a long week of work the pair would usually be reluctant to do anything but sleep through a majority of the weekend, buried deep into the covers, limbs tangled together. It was frustrating, yet their determination prevailed, and the happy couple had been stuck in the same routine for six years now. Six years of hard work and exhaustion.

"You know..." Hiroki yawned contently, "If we sit here much longer I'll probably fall asleep."

"Don't let me stop you," the raven smiled, burying a hand in the man's long locks, the stands running through his long slender fingers like silk.

Fortunately for Nowaki his lover was far too tired to complain at the public show of affection, and allowed the lug to toy with his hair a while longer, leaning into his touch like a feline, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"But that's all we ever do, sleep. I cant remember the last time we went out for the day like this..."

"Would you rather be doing something else Hiro-san?" Nowaki winked suggestively as he watched the turquoise tide weave back and forth repeatedly, the sun glittering lightly on its surface.

"Pervert," Hiroki muttered, giving his partner an embarrassed shove.

The silence was bliss. It made a nice change from the usual sounds of the bustling city, full of nothing but traffic and pollution.

Sometimes Hiroki wished that the apartment wasn't so silent, especially when he found himself alone in the evenings. Many nights he'd find himself unable to sleep in the early hours of the morning, lying alone in the large double bed with an empty space beside him. The roads were always silent, the clocks barely made a sound, and the brunette often wished there was a certain someone to keep him company.

A pair of hazel eyes wandered curiously, admiring the familiar view. For a weekend it was unusually quiet, especially on such a warm afternoon. Hiroki found himself scanning the long stretch of golden sand, pausing when he reached a spot by his feet.

For a moment, the man thought he had finally lost the plot. Just inches from his feet the sand shifted, a small shell emerging from the golden dust. If it hadn't been so close, he probably wouldn't have seen it. The fragile looking shell was inhabited by a small crab, its spindly legs walking slowly from one side to the other.

Chewing his lip in thought, Hiroki came to a bizarre conclusion.

When he looked at the creature he was reminded of himself.

An odd comparison indeed, however during his early adulthood Hiroki had become absorbed in books. Through a period of life literature had been his best friend. Before he'd met Nowaki he had lived his life in a shell, determined to hide away shyly from the rest of the world.

Anyone who dared to get too close were faced with the angry claws of the great Kamijo the devil. Of course this applied mostly to everyone but Nowaki.

Unlike what most people assumed, Hiroki was a very soft and shy man. The brunette had his own sort of 'language' which Kusama had learned to translate over the years.

When Hiroki said 'I'm cold,' what he really meant was 'Hold me.' If he said 'Shut up idiot,' he wanted to let Nowaki know that he loved him too.

"Walk with me Hiro-san?"

Hiroki nodded, accepting the hand offered to him gracefully, pulling himself to his feet.

'_I'll always walk beside you.'_

Although the words didn't leave his lips, he knew that Nowaki would understand more than anyone else in the world.

"Usagi-san, are you sure that this is ok?"

"Positive. You said that you wanted to go didn't you?"

"Yeah but... don't you have a deadline?"

"No..."

Misaki sighed.

"Aikawa-san will kill you, and when she does I'll have no sympathy for you."

The novelist responded with a small smile, lighting the cigarette between his lips languidly, taking a long drag. The brunette glared at the offending item with irritation, folding his arms in dissatisfaction.

The thought of his lover's lungs being filled with smoke displeased him immensely, and he couldn't bare to think about the possibility of being parted from him forever.

It saddened him to think about it. Time and time again he scolded Akihiko for smoking and still his long lectures were yet to take effect.

When the novelist locked eyes with him Misaki averted his gaze.

"Worried about me?"

"As if I would waste my concern on you..."

Instead of protesting like usual, Misaki decided it simply wasn't worth the effort.

After a long week of study and part time work, he couldn't be bothered to bicker with the man any longer than he had to. After living with Usami Akihiko for long enough Misaki had suffered from his torment on a regular basis. He often wondered how the novelist had managed to earn himself such a godly reputation, undoubtedly from his many dedicated fans, none of which had a clue what he was like in reality.

Unfortunately for Misaki he knew exactly what the man was like, a child.

Beneath the constant irritation and his perverted traits, the teen knew deep down that he loved Akihiko for who he was, a pervert or not. There was something about those lilac eyes, the way they flared with passion. Akihiko didn't need to say anything; the emotion was purely displayed in those colourful orbs.

The brunette sighed, burying his hands deeper into the warm sand.

The heavy rays of the sun were diluted by the cool breeze of the wind, but that didn't stop Misaki from feeling unbearably hot. Summer was definitely not his favourite season of the year, beautiful or not. How Akihiko could still wear his usual smart attire around the apartment was beyond his disbelief. The air conditioning was useless.

"Usagi-sannnnn" Misaki groaned, sprawled lifelessly across the sand, attempting to shield his eyes from the sun weakly with a single hand.

"Hot?" the man finished his cigarette, tossing it aside carelessly.

"No," the teen replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "It's absolutely freezing out here."

"Are you sure? Let me check for you..." a voice husked in the teens ear, a cold hand cupping his cheek.

Until now the brunette didn't realise how soothing those hands could be. This time, they didn't make him flinch; the coolness was very welcoming, as if Misaki would ever tell him that. As usual shyness got the better of him, a scarlet blush tinting his cheeks.

"Yes... Definitely hot."

Misaki wasn't looking impressed in the slightest, his hazel eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Usagi-san!" he tried to escape from the man's grasp, fidgeting desperately with embarrassment, "Not here you moron, someone could see!"

"So?" the author purred, his face inching closer and closer, a smirk forming upon his lips.

"Usagi-san-"

It had almost become a ritual. The brunette's attempts of escape would always fail and Akihiko always managed to get what he wanted, a kiss. On this occasion, it was surprisingly brief.

After delivering a quick peck on the lips, the novelist had the grin of a Cheshire cat, taking his lover by the hand and tugging him into the shade of the umbrella.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking..."

No sooner had the words left Nowaki's lips Hiroki began to panic.

Why? He had absolutely no idea.

Before Nowaki had even finished, those few words left him feeling weary and tense. Whatever the man was going to say, he sincerely hoped that it was nothing drastic, something that he could deal with.

Who was he kidding? Hiroki decided he was just being stupid. He'd jumped to conclusions before, and if no one was there to stop him, he'd undoubtedly do it again.

"We hardly see each other anymore," Kusama frowned, "I-"

"Hiroki!"

Kamijo froze in realisation. He could recognise that mellow voice from anywhere.

Gripping the ravens hand tightly he cursed, pulling him forward adamantly, gaze fixed to the floor.

"Ignore him."

"Hiroki!"

Sinking his shoulders in defeat, Hiroki managed to conger the most frightening glare he could master, reserved especially for Akihiko.

"That stupid ass!" he exclaimed, clenching his fist in irritation, "I'll make it up to you..."

"I look forward to it Hiro-san," Nowaki replied with a mischievous wink.

"Not like that idiot!"

'_Great._' The brunette thought, storming across the sand in a fluster. Now he had to face the novelist with a crimson blush scolding his cheeks. '_This week just gets better and better._'

Truthfully, Kamijo wasn't feeling anger, but guilt, a heavy weight strapped to his back like a pack mule. Bumping into Akihiko was awkward enough, without Nowaki accompanying him. He couldn't imagine how the paediatrician must have been feeling, although he could probably take a good guess; protective, reluctant, irritated and perhaps even slightly jealous.

"Uh... Usagi-san? He doesn't look very happy to see you..." Misaki gulped, already feeling the wrath of the glare heading in the novelist's direction. "Are you sure your both _good_ friends?"

"Don't be fooled by that frown he wears, he's as soft as Suzuki really," the lavender eyed man waved with a small smile, ignoring the brunette who was currently glaring daggers, "Hiroki! It's been so long since I last saw you, what's been keeping you so busy?"

"Real work. You should try it sometime..."

"You can't avoid me forever you know."

"I can try..." Hiroki muttered with a small sigh.

Misaki could have died when a pair of dark hazel eyes locked with his own. He replied with a nervous smile and a wave.

"Good afternoon!" the brunette beamed with a small smile, summoning as much false enthusiasm as he could muster.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with the likes of him," the professor said, gesturing to the novelist, "He's a bad influence."

Misaki sighed. Who was he kidding? This conversation wasn't going anywhere, and thus, he decided to do something much more worthwhile, watch the tide weave back and forth repeatedly and pretend to be invisible. Easy, or at least it should have been.

A certain grey haired Usami found it amusing to spray Misaki with sand, the occasional delicate flick with his fingers. For a while the teen ignored him, after all Usagi-san was just like a child, waiting for his attention.

"What the hell are you doing? It's annoying!" his brow twitched in irritation, glaring at the smug looking man in question.

"Getting your attention."

"Act your age you moron! How old are you anyway? Three?"

"I'd say fifty," Hiroki smirked, gesturing to the man's mop of grey hair, something Akihiko had always been teased about back in school.

Many years later and far from a student, the brunette found himself regretting the fact that he hadn't contributed to the teasing. It was never too late to make up for lost time, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Cruel as ever I see. No wonder they call you Kamijo the devil."

There was a growl, and Hiroki decided that the man simply wasn't worth the effort. He lay back on the hot sand, folding his arms under his head muttering a string of curses, the glowing sun on his face and the cool breeze teasing his sensitive skin.

It wasn't long until Hiroki had finally had enough. He wondered naively perhaps, that if he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the Usami for long enough maybe, just maybe the man would leave him alone.

Was it too much to ask for?

It wasn't that the professor _hated_ Akihiko. He valued him as a friend, he'd known the man for years, it was just- he felt so incredibly awkward.

As Nowaki watched his lover contently, he sincerely hoped that the man didn't slip into a light slumber.

As much as he adored watching his cute Hiro-san sleep, he just couldn't stand the thought of being deprived of his only source of comfort.

He struggled to conceal the stern glare emitting from his dark eyes, and the slight frown of discontent that threatened to shadow his features. The paediatrician knew that he had absolutely no business with Akihiko, and what had occurred between the novelist and Hiroki was certainly in the past.

He also knew that it was none of his concern, yet Kusama couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy writhe in the pit of his stomach.

When he looked at Akhiko sitting so close to his boyfriend, he felt... protective.

"Usagi-san, didn't your father ever teach you any manners?" Misaki asked, raking a hand through his long hair, brow furrowing in irritation, "You didn't even say hello to-"

"Kusama Nowaki," the raven said with a small smile, bowing his head politely, "Nice to meet you. Please call me Nowaki."

"Takahashi Misaki," the brunette replied, and gestured to the novelist, "You probably already know this jerk..."

Akihiko remained silent and helped himself to another cigarette meekly, despite receiving an ominous glare from his extremely irritated other half.

"So Misaki," Nowaki said after a somewhat awkward silence, "May I ask what you do?"

"I'm a student at Mitsuhashi University," Misaki replied somewhat reluctantly; weary of the professor sitting not far from him. He decided that it was safer not to go into any further detail, for the sake of his grades in Japanese Literature.

"I see..." the raven replied, and glanced at his lover from the corner of his eye carefully before proceeding. "You don't happen to take Japanese literature do you?"

"NOWAKI!"

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, but I've always wanted to know what you're like when your teach-"

"This conversation is over, you hear me? If you pursue this subject any further I'm leaving you here!"

Nowaki smiled, picturing his beautiful boyfriend dedicating his entire body and soul to Japanese literature, his second lover, not that he particularly minded of course. Many times Hiroki had voiced his disapproval of Kusama's choice in literature, almost critically.

Not long ago Nowaki discovered that the brunette had a secret passion for romance novels, a small collection kept at the far end of the bookcase, where 'no one' would find them. Except Nowaki, who knew better than to confront the man. Usually, Hiroki became angry when he was feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. Beneath the flaring wrath of the professor, Hiroki was a shy man who in Nowaki's opinion, was absolutely adorable.

"You haven't been sleeping again have you?" Akihiko said bluntly to the brunette, a cigarette perched between his lips.

"Hiro-san is a stubborn man," the raven smiled, "He always insists on finishing his marking first before he sleeps."

"I'm still here you know."

Of course Kusama Nowaki knew the legitimate reason behind his lover's foolish antics. If he didn't sleep, he'd be awake when Nowaki arrived home, although most nights sleep always seemed to arrive first, no matter how hard the brunette fought against his drooping eyelids.

He fought a losing battle.

"Tell him to put his feet up once in a while would you? He'll listen to you. He stopped taking advice from me a long time ago..."

"You said it..." a voice yawned from beside Nowaki's lap, stretching lazily. There was a tired groan as long slender fingers massaged his scalp.

"Knock it off you-"

"For the last time Shinobu, there is nothing going on between me and Kamijo-"

Miyagi widened his eyes in horror, a cigarette falling from his lips.

'Shit.'

Glancing from Hiroki to Shinobu, he wondered which figure should scare him most.

"_Note to self,_" he thought to himself dryly, "_Make funeral arrangements. I might need them._"

Both brunettes had very little similarities between them apart from their stubborn attitudes, unpredictable like dormant volcanoes; they could wake at any second and scold poor Miyagi with boiling hot lava.

After teasing Professor Kamijo on a regular basis, anyone would think the raven knew when to stop from previous experience. Unfortunately the lazy professor often got caught in the spur of the moment, and didn't think of running for cover until it was too late.

Shinobu and Hiroki were almost quite similar in a way, in the sense that they were both not afraid to be brutal with him, and the brunettes both had unbearable tempers.

Unlike Hiroki, Shinobu enjoyed it very much when the raven teased him, despite the disapproved expression that tended to dominate his young boyish features.

To the average person the teenager appeared to be a normal, innocent student, although the raven had to admit that the brat could be an absolute demon at times.

Fortunately for Miyagi over time he'd learned various ways of taming his little demon.

"Ahh... Kamijo! How rare to see you in a place like this!" the man smiled, a profound false grin tattooed to his lips, laughing nervously.

Professor Kamijo was not impressed in the least, emitting a piercing glare in the ravens direction. When it came to Miyagi Yo, the brunette showed no mercy, and the man was going to regret dragging his lazy ass into the office on Monday morning.

Perhaps if he was feeling remotely nice he'd let him leave in one piece...

"What did I tell you about frowning? Remember, brow wrinkles! Think of your poor boyfriend!" Miyagi prodded at the man's forehead, failing miserably at removing the offending frown from his colleague's features.

There was a low growl, and the raven immediately withdrew his hand from within thumping distance, ignoring his other half sulking childishly beside him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

Hiroki sighed, head in his hands miserably, "I must have the worst luck in the history of man."

"_And I must be lucky to meet an amazing person like you Hiro-san,_" a familiar voice whispered in Hiroki's ear softly, teasingly in a low voice.

It was safe to say that Kusama Nowaki knew how to press all of Hiroki's buttons. The brunette had become silent, a profound blush dominating his cheeks as a long slender arm fixed itself just above his waist. The gesture didn't remain unnoticed by the two men's small audience, and an embarrassed Hiroki began to try and wriggle free from the man's protective grasp.

It appeared to Misaki and Shinobo that the 'adults' were completely absorbed in 'interesting' conversation (and arguing it seemed), while the two of them were left looking to each other in mutual understanding.

"Let go you idiot!"

"Hiro-san, I-"

"Kamijo! I always knew that you were a closet romantic-"

"SHUT UP!"

Anyone who knew Misaki well knew that he didn't like to be a nuisance to others. Misaki being Misaki, decided to let the persistent chattering go through one ear and out the other, even if he was feeling bored senseless. Shinobu on the other hand decided to make it very clear that he wasn't particularly enjoying himself.

Socialising was probably not one of Hiroki's strongest features. In fact it was the worst, the complete worst, and currently he found himself in a hideous situation; a conversation. He decided promptly that that he could possibly do, and that was hope the ground would open up and devoir him.

But of course like a majority of things that the brunette wished for it wasn't going to happen, so he decided to settle for the next best thing, which happened to be staring into his lap like a complete and utter idiot.

Akihiko was far too aware that his friend was painfully shy, and had been so ever since he could remember. Hiroki had grown accustomed to being in the comfort of his own company since he'd been a child, and many years later the habit still lingered, even when he was amongst those closest to him.

Usami knew how it felt to be lonely. As children they had both been 'loners', no one understood them, until they'd met each other.

Sometimes Akihiko wondered if he knew Hiroki as well as he truly thought he did.

"Is he this quiet at home?" Miyagi asked with a cigarette between his lips, watching Hiroki try hard to become invisible, mellowing in his own embarrassment.

"Only when he's embarrassed, isn't that right Hiro-san?"

"Shut up."

'How harsh,' Miyagi teased, restraining a small smile.

"And you can shut up too!" Hiroki pointed accusingly, his temper flaring dangerously. He could almost feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Akihiko couldn't remember the last time he's seen the man in such a foul mood, just thinking about it gave him the chills. He decided that there was only one way to prepare for the aftermath to follow; nicotine.

Misaki glared as the novelist reached for his lighter, frowning disapprovingly.

"Usagi-san."

"Worried about me?"

"Of course not idiot! If you're stupid enough to smoke those things you don't deserve my sympathy... Usagi-san?" the brunette gulped when a pair of lilac eyes bore into his own softly. The man was looking suspiciously smug.

"Don't even think about it. No way, absolutely no way!"

A voice husked in his ear in a low whisper, "Relax... It's not like they're paying any attention."

"That's not the point you perv-"

"Just don't say another word. My head screams when you talk!" Hiroki ran a hand through his hair, glaring daggers at the professor.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear another peep from you or your lazy ass, understand? Or I'll shove that cigarette so far up your-"

"Hiro-san!"

"Just look at his face, he's practically begging for it!"

"I'm sorry honey, but that wouldn't give me much satisfaction," Miyagi replied, slightly amused.

"Oh really?" Hiroki glanced over to Shinobu, who was unusually silent and blushing profoundly.

"I'm not gay!"

The lavender eyed novelist glanced from Miyagi to Shinobu, his eyes grew wide in understanding as he struggled to conceal the astounded expression which began to take form on his handsome features.

There was no way that those two could be- it had to be a misunderstanding. The professor was certainly in his late thirties. The man was old enough to be the kid's father.

Was he really into young brats? The brunette couldn't have been any older than Misaki-

"Usagi-san? What are you- HEY!" Takahashi exclaimed as the perverted author promptly took hold of his hand and tugged, seizing him with an icy hand.

"We're leaving now," he replied bluntly, and proceeded to glare in Miyagi's direction, a frown beginning to form, "It was nice to see you Hiroki. Don't leave it so long next time..."

"Usagi-san! USAGI-SAN! Don't pull my hand so hard or you'll yank it off! Are you even listening to me?"

"Nowaki?"

"Yes Hiro-san?" the raven replied, coiling an arm slyly around the brunette's waist, a satisfied smile perched upon his lips.

"What... What were you going to say earlier, before the apes interrupted?" Hiroki asked hesitantly, the words falling from his lips in a low mumble.

"Curious Hiro-san?" there was a growl, and Nowaki merely laughed, ruffling the man's hair affectionately.

"I'm changing my shift at the hospital. I'll be working less hours."

Hiroki turned, craning his neck to the enormous lug gazing down upon him in surprise. "Why? I thought you were happy with your job..."

"To spend more time with you Hiro-san."

There was a short silence as the professor shifted awkwardly, wondering how on earth to respond.

He didn't know what to say without ruining the moment like a total bastard.

It just wasn't Hiroki's forte to shower his other half with romantic responses; the professor struggled to be even vaguely blunt. That was Nowaki's job, and the raven was very good at it.

Hiroki hated to admit it but... the man had him wrapped around his little finger.

"You didn't have to do that..." the brunette responded with a blush, the heat rising to his cheeks.

"I wanted to."

There was a mumble as Hiroki murmured quietly into the raven's chest, burying himself deeper into the soft fabric of his lover's shirt, a mutter that sounded suspiciously like a thank-you.

"What was that Hiro-san?"

"Don't push your luck brat. You heard me..."

Before Kamijo could refuse his lover responded with a kiss, a simple peck on the cheek; the small gesture in itself was enough to make the paediatrician smile.

The brunette resisted the urge to squirm.

It was embarrassing how the man could do this to him, could destroy all of his barriers with a single kiss. The raven was such a romantic... and Kamjio Hiroki always pretended that it irritated him.

He could almost feel Kusuma's warm gaze burning upon him, a pair of warm blue eyes that followed his every move, watching him closely. Even Kamijo the demon couldn't deny that the brat was quite attractive; he was painfully handsome. All it took was a single glance into those soft eyes and the brunette became hypnotised.

"No problem," Nowaki smiled, cradling the man tenderly to his chest, "Anything for you Hiro-san."

"Idiot."

"Something's on your mind," the novelist said rather bluntly, running his long fingers through the teen's hair casually, much to Takahashi's embarrassment.

For a moment Misaki remained deep in thought, his soft hazel eyes gazing up at the enormous sky, and the pink tinted clouds embedded deep into the infinite blue that stretched vastly beyond the horizon.

"It's nothing," he insisted unconvincingly, fidgeting from Akihiko's touch with an irritated sigh, "You're imagining things."

The brunette fought hard to restrain a small blush, flinching as an icy hand brushed his warm cheek.

It was hard to contain himself when the man was sitting so close. He could almost feel his hot breath on the nape of his neck.

The novelist could always tell when something was bothering him, and it annoyed the teenager for some reason, or at least he pretended that it irritated him. It was a little flattering that the man always cared how he was feeling. He was always paying close attention.

"Don't lie to me," Akihiko purred flirtatiously, resting his chin upon the brunettes shoulder, "I know when you're lying to me."

"Oh really?"

Usami nodded into the crook of Misaki's neck, "Your eyes tell me everything."

"You need to see an optician. I told you, I'm fine."

"Don't make me use force..." Misaki groaned when a pair of moist lips collided with his neck, biting and teasing affectionately.

A cold shiver raced down his spine as a pair of arms seized him by the waist, and as he began to close his eyes whilst he relished in the sensation of someone latching onto his neck, his eyes grew wide in horror as he realised something.

He was beginning to enjoy it.

"Usagi-san, we're still in public! What if someone see's? Get off me you-"

The author responded by tightening his grasp with a satisfied smile.

"_Don't struggle,_" he whispered huskily with a smirk, "Enjoy the experience..."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try, honey."

"That's it!" the teen exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly, "I should just bury you in the sand and wait for the tide to come in, you childish, perverted-"

Before the remaining words could pass his lips, the brunette was silenced by a kiss.

He could feel the pervert smiling, and could have sworn that he felt the soft beating of the man's heart against his chest... or was that his own?

He frowned.

"You enjoyed it."

"You wish. Now quit hitting on me in public!"

"So... I can do it as long as we're not in public?"

"Don't push it."

"Will you tell me what's bothering you now?"

"Fine."

"That was quick," Akihiko frowned, "I was hoping that I'd have to use force..."

The teen glared as a hand tugged teasingly at the band of his shorts.

"I'll tell you, but you'll have to behave yourself first."

The novelist nodded in understanding, "I think I can manage that..."

"The last time I came here was with my parents."

Akihiko's lavender eyes looked softly into his lovers hazel orbs, a troubled frown tugging at his lips.

"Just... forget I said anything okay? I'm just being stupid. I'm sorry-"

"Don't."

Usagi-san gave the teen a light, reassuring squeeze.

"Don't ever apologise for the way you feel," he said, seizing Misaki's chin. He gazed into the boy's orbs sternly with a pair of soft, lavender eyes. "I wish you would tell me how you're feeling once in a while, Misaki. I know that you don't want to be a burden, but... I want to help you."

His voice was low and sincere, just as it always was. As the words passed through Misaki's ears his heart began to pound vigorously against his ribs, pounding in his chest as he struggled to contain his emotions.

Akihiko's lavender eyes burned powerfully into the teenagers hazel orbs, flickering brightly with passion as Misaki began to blush. He lowered his head in defeat, unable to look the man in the eyes.

He hated how the author could reduce him to this, like a blushing schoolgirl, yet he always adored the sensation of feeling loved. His voice, his touch... Usami Akihiko was irresistible, but the brunette would always try to deny it.

"Misaki?"

...

"Are you... blushing?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I am absolutely NOT blushing because of you, your hear me?"

"Of course, _dear_."

The author smiled as the teenager nudged him playfully in the ribs, barely restraining a smile. As he watched the brunette lower his head shyly, soft hair shadowing his features, pretending to be annoyed-

Akihiko decided that he was falling in love with Misaki all over again.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes Misaki?"

"Don't feel bad for bringing me here... I- I had... a nice day."

"No need to thank me."

"I wasn't thanking you."

"Of course you wasn't. But if you really want to say thank you, there's something you can do for me later-"

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"Do you regret divorcing my sister?"

Miyagi turned, eyes wide with surprise at the sudden unexpected question. Sometimes, Shinobu never failed to surprise him.

The professor was sure that he'd be put into an early grave if the brat kept this up. His heart wouldn't be able to take much more, especially at his time of life.

The raven sighed, slinging an arm around the brunettes shoulder and pulling him close to his warm chest.

"Is this what's been bothering you?"

Shinobu frowned, craning his face away from the man as he muttered quietly, "I was just thinking."

"I wish you wouldn't," he sighed, tapping the boy lightly on the top of his head with his knuckles, "I'll never know what's going on in that head of yours. You shouldn't think so much or else you might do some serious damage."

Shinobu replied with a huff and proceeded to fold his arms tightly against his chest, lowering his head in irritation. It was unusuall for him to be so silent. The professor had half expected him to lash out or something...

As Miyagi watched his lover furrow his brows in annoyance, he came to a rather bizarre conclusion.

He lit the cigarette perched between his lips and smiled.

Since he'd met the hormonal teenager he could have sworn that he'd aged by at least another few years or more...

If anyone claimed that it was his profession or the nicotine, he'd always deny it. Besides, he didn't look that old, did he? Sometimes when Miyagi glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he didn't recognise the strange figure staring back at him.

Although he was grateful to have a full head of hair and not a receding hair line, it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the silvery streaks of hair gradually emerging from his scalp.

Was it just his imagination?

Miyagi continued to scold himself for feeling like an insecure woman, but he just couldn't help himself. He knew that his other half didn't give a damn about his age, so why on earth was it even bothering him?

"What's with the sudden questions today? First of all you assume that I've got some sort of crush on Kamijo, and now you want to know if I regret divorcing my ex wife!"

The professor exhaled a puff of smoke and proceeded to run a hand through his tousled black hair, glancing at Shinobu questioningly.

"What's putting those crazy ideas in your head, hm?"

"Just forget I ever said anything."

"Shinobu."

The brunette shifted awkwardly, sinking his shoulders in defeat as his lovers stern voice pierced his ears. Like most situations, he should have just kept his mouth firmly shut, but like most days the words had left his mouth too quickly.

'_God, forgive me for being such an idiot,_' he thought to himself dryly.

It just wasn't fair.

His parents were always nagging at him to become better at speaking his mind, and yet in Miyagi's presence he always seemed to end up saying the wrong thing.

"I just... I... I want you to be happy, you know? Even if it's not with me..."

"Idiot."

Miyagi placed a hand on the teens head and ruffled his hair roughly, his lips curling into a small smile as Shinobu's face became red in mild embarrassment.

The blush tinting his cheeks and those soft, watery blue eyes- the brat was so effortlessly and irresistibly cute.

"Oh Shinobu, you're so cute when you say such romantic things," the professor teased, pinching the boys cheek, "I'm happy with you, brat. Only you could make me feel so happy by saying such sweet things-"

"HEY! I thought we both agreed that you'd stop referring to me as a brat!"

"I never agreed to such a thing."

"You promised!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I must be going senile in my old age," Miyagi smiled, pulling the teen close and wrapping an arm around his slender waist as he pressed his lips to the boys ear, and whispered softly, "I love you, so you can stop worrying now. I'll always be happy with you."

"You're bound to get bored of me eventually," the brunette muttered, burying his head contently in the man's broad chest.

"I don't think so. I couldn't handle another break up at my time of life, it would be... too much effort."

"Kamijo's right," Shinobu said, prodding him accusingly in the ribs, "I can imagine you sitting on your ass at work just waiting for those essays to mark themselves."

"I thought you liked my ass... cheeky brat."

"Whatever you say... gramps."


End file.
